


This One?

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [47]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Post-Canon, Shopping, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “How do you feel about this one?”
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo/Gaby Teller
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Kudos: 22





	This One?

“I’m still impressed you managed to talk him into this,” Napoleon said as they waited for Illya.

“I told him we would only get one outfit. Of course, that doesn’t mean he won’t be trying on a few.”

“Of course.” Napoleon pressed a quick kiss to Gaby’s hand before calling back, “Need help, Peril?”

“No.” Illya stepped out a moment later, frowning at himself in the mirror. “I don’t know.  ** How do you feel about this one?” **

It was just a collared, blue shirt, but it was so different from his neutral turtlenecks, and fit so well...

“Yes.”

“Definitely yes.”


End file.
